Tigerstar's Guide
by dragomiradraconian
Summary: We know that Tigerstar was the original villain of the Warriors Saga. But is he really as evil as we think or like King Richard III is he being unfairly persecuted? Maybe there was a darker influence over the dark warrior than his mentor Thistleclaw. This is the story of Tigerstar from kit to his death at Scourge's claws. Read and decide for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

_***Disclaimer: some scenes throughout this Fanfiction can be found in various books, but are told from Tigerstar's POV***_

Fear gripped Leopardfoot in its claws like an enemy warrior. She labored to breathe; no cat warned her about the intense pain kitting would subject her to. The swish of fur next to her was the only sign of Featherwhisker's and Swiftbreeze's presence.

A paw slipped beneath the mottled black queen's chin, tilting it back. "Try drinking a little." Swiftbreeze murmured, pressing a wet ball of moss close to Leopardfoot's muzzle. She lapped at it and tried to swallow, but her body heaved as a spasm passed through her. Coughing, she let her head flop back against the moss.

Bluefur's scent filled the den and a heartbeat later Featherwhisker shoved some sharp smelling pulp beneath Leopardfoot's nose. "Eat this." He instructed calmly.

Leopardfoot obeyed, struggling. A warm puzzle pressed against her head. "You can do it." She encouraged. "You always were the strongest and just think of the beautiful kits you'll have! They'll be great warriors." Leopardfoot blinked up at the warrior she shared a den with and trained with for most of her life and felt a new strength and determination flow through her body.

Moonlight streamed through the den's entrance when Leopardfoot felt her body heave, stronger than before. "There's the first kit." Featherwhisker meowed, passing it to Swiftbreeze. The tabby and white she-cat nipped open the kitting sack, releasing a small black kit. "A she-kit." She purred, placing the kit in the curve of Leopardfoot's belly.

Where's Pinestar? These are his kits too! Leopardfoot wailed silently. Soon a second she-kit was born, this one gray. The sky outside glowed a soft pink when the final kit, a small dark brown tabby tom, was born. Leopardfoot lifted her head, purring weakly. "What will you name them?" Swiftbreeze asked, blinking her round, yellow eyes.

Leopardfoot licked her kits, thinking. "Nightkit for the black one. Mistkit for the gray one." She paused. The tom was the weakest of the litter. "Tigerkit for the tom."

Featherwhisker blinked in surprise. "Such a fierce name for such a weak kit."

Leopardfoot bared her teeth at the young medicine cat. "My son is a fighter." Featherwhisker stepped back, dipping his head apologetically.

Swiftbreeze drew her tail along Leopardfoot's flank. "Of course he is." She soothed. Leopardfoot relaxed. They would see, Tigerkit would do great things one day.


	2. Chapter 2

Tigerkit wriggled his haunches and leapt, swiping at a butterfly fluttering over his head. Purring, he bounded after his prey as it fluttered away on the gentle breeze. He stopped as he rounded a clump of brambles. He was in a grassy, sun dappled clearing.

"Hello little one." A purr rumbled.

Tigerkit spun around, blinking in surprise. In front of him was an unfamiliar she-cat. Her ginger and tortoiseshell pelt sparkled with starshine, a faint scent of Thunderclan clung to her fur. "Who are you?" He asked, sitting back on his haunches.

"My name is Mapleshade." The she-cat's amber eyes gleamed. "You Tigerkit have a great destiny before you."

Tigerkit flicked his ears in surprise. "How do you know my name?"

"Starclan knows the name of all the cats in the Forest." Mapleshade purred. "You will be the strongest Clan leader the Forest has ever seen."

Was this Starclan warrior telling the truth?

"SHE WON'T WAKE UP!" A terrified meow rang in Tigerkit's ears. Lifting his head and blinking he realized he was back in the nursery. Snuggled between Mistkit and Nightkit, both were snoring gently, curled close to Leopardfoot's belly. Quiet as a mouse, Tigerkit got to his paws and squeezed out of the nursery.

The sky outside was a fuzzy gray; several warriors were gathered outside a den, sheltered by a large clump of ferns. The blood chilling wail was coming from a long-furred dark red she-cat. Tigerkit watched with quiet curiosity, unnoticed for several long moments. A sleek blue-furred warrior turned her head and looked at Tigerkit with ice-blue eyes. She whispered something to a large ginger tom. The tom swung his head around, blinked at Tigerkit then padded over. "Hello. You're Tigerkit aren't you?"

Tigerkit blinked up at him in awe at his size. Would he ever grow that big? "What's going on?" He asked peering around the large tom.

"Sweetpaw is dead." The ginger warrior meowed in a grave tone.

Tigerkit tipped his head to the side. "Was she a warrior?" If not, why was the Clan so upset?"Tigerkit!" Leopardfoot hopped out of the nursery. "What are you doing out here?" Tigerkit gazed up at his mother. Mistkit peered out of the nursery with round eyes.

"I wanted to know why everyone was awake." He yawned.

Leopardfoot licked him between the ears. "I see you're going to be the inquisitive one." She lifted her gaze to Sunfall. "He was the weakest of the litter and now he is the strongest."

"I was never the weakest!" Tigerkit objected indignantly. Starclan wouldn't have such a great destiny planned for him if he was weak.

"Of course you weren't." Purring, Leopardfoot scooped him up and took him inside.

"I can walk on my own!" He protested.

Leopardfoot placed him in the nest and curled around all three kits.

"Was Sweetpaw a warrior?" Tigerkit asked.

Leopardfoot heaved a sigh. "No she was an apprentice."

"Then why is everyone so upset? She didn't serve her Clan." Tigerkit yawned.

Leopardfoot's eyes flashed in the darkness. "Don't ever say that again!" Tigerkit flattened his ears against his head. More gently Leopardfoot added, "Every cat, from the smallest kit to the oldest elder serves the Clan in one way or another."

Tigerkit stared at his mother. "How do kits serve their Clan?" He asked ears pricked.

"Kits are the life blood of the Clan. They play and grow into apprentices then warriors and medicine cats." Leopardfoot answered.

"How about elders? They are too old to hunt and patrol." Tigerkit challenged. He viewed the old cats as a drain on the Clan's resources.

"They provide wisdom and guidance." Leopardfoot stretched her jaws in a yawn. "That's enough questions. It is time to sleep."

Tigerkit snuggled closer to her mottled black flank and rested his head on his paws. Thinking about what Leopardfoot said as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tigerkit tossed a ball of moss toward Nightkit, but she just sat there with glazed eyes, allowing Mistkit to swipe the moss away. It seemed to Tigerkit that the black she-kit grew weaker every day. "Come on Nightkit." The dark tabby meowed, batting her ears with a sheathed paw. Nightkit just blinked her cloudy green eyes. The nursery trembled as Swiftbreeze popped her head inside.

"Leopardfoot the battle patrol is back." Leopardfoot lifted her head her green gaze pricked with worry. "And Pinestar has called a Clan meeting." Swiftbreeze disappeared.

Leopardfoot got to her paws. "Can I come too?" Tigerkit asked, abandoning Nightkit and Mistkit. Leopardfoot nodded. "But stay quiet and out of the way."

Tigerkit scampered out of the nursery into the sun filled clearing. The tang of blood filled the air, making Tigerkit's claws twitch. Several warriors bore the marks of enemy claws, their pelts bloody and torn. Featherwhisker was speaking to Thistleclaw, the spiky gray and white tom had a deep scratch. It looked painful, but he sat with his chin held high and eyes still shinning with the light of battle. A flash of red-brown fur caught Tigerkit's eye as Pinestar leapt onto Highrock. His thick, glossy pelt shimmered in the morning light.

"Cats of Thunderclan!" Pinestar yowled. His voice, calm and clear, echoed off the surrounding rocks and trees. Tigerkit leaned forward in anticipation, eager to hear about the battle with Riverclan. "I can no longer be your leader. I will leave the forest and live with housefolk in Twolegplace from now on."

The silence that filled the sandy clearing after his father's words was deafening, tension crackled through the air. Pelts began bristling and Leopardfoot stiffened beside Tigerkit. "You're going to be a kittypet?!" Stormtail snarled, curling his lip. Tigerkit blinked in confusion at the blue-gray warrior's hostility. What was a kittypet? A ghostly pelt brushed against Tigerkit, Mapleshade's scent washed over him.

"Kittypets are soft, lazy vermin. They hide in their nests, stuffing their faces with slop all leafbare then they come into the the forest during newleaf and steal our prey." She growled in Tigerkit's ear. Anger surged through Tigerkit's belly.

"How could you!" Poppydawn's outburst made Tigerkit jump, jerking him from his thoughts. The grieving queen was on her paws beside the small, cold body of Sweetpaw. The warrior's pelt bristled and her eyes flashed with anger. Tigerkit moved his gaze back to Highrock. Pinestar's head was bowed.

"I have been honored to serve you this long." His voice was humble. He lifted his head and his voice hardened as he continued. "The rest of my life will be spent as a kittypet. Where I have no battles to fight, no lives depending on me for food and safety."

"Coward!" Adderfang snarled, hackles raised.

Pinestar met the warrior's gaze without flinching. "I have given eight lives to Thunderclan. Each of them willingly." He lashed his thick tail. "But I am not ready to risk my ninth." Leopardfoot began trembling. Tigerkit pressed against her and licked her chest, the highest place he could reach. The silence that fell over the clearing made Tigerkit look round. Lion paw stood on trembling legs at the base of Highrock, but when he spoke his voice was even.

"Do we really want a leader who no longer wishes to lead?" The golden apprentice challenged.

"One day you will be leader." Mapleshade purred. "You will make your Clan the fiercest and strongest in the Forest."

A shiver ran down Tigerkit's spine as Pinestar stopped in front of him. The red-brown tom flicked his tail over the dusty earth. Unable to resist, Tigerkit pounced, pinning it beneath his paws.

"What about our kits?" Leopardfoot whimpered.

Pinestar shook his head, tugging his tail free. "They will be fine with you. I am not a father they could be proud of." Tigerkit snorted his agreement. "But I will always be proud of them." He touched his muzzle to Tigerkit's head. "Especially you my little warrior." Tigerkit batted at Pinestar's muzzle. The Thunderclan leader gazed down at the little tabby; his green eyes glistening with sadness and regret. "Be strong my precious son. Serve your Clan well."

Tigerkit watched his father turn and disappear into the gorse tunnel. Then chaos.


End file.
